


Trapped

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BitchLikeHomegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchLikeHomegirl/gifts).



Gwen and Blake had just stopped off at _Starbucks,_ needing the caffeine after a long night of making out and making sure the boys didn’t see Blake while they got ready for school. Gwen was just walking back to the car; two cups in her hand, when she looked up and saw Blake leaning against the car door, waiting for her return. Seeing Gwen, Blake opened the passenger door for her, checking her out as she climbed into the car. Blake walked around to the drivers side and got in. Taking one look at Gwen and thanking his lucky stars.

It wasn’t only the kids they were avoiding this morning but Adam as well. Blake had spent most of the car ride telling Gwen how Adam was determined to find out who the girl was that was making him so happy. Blake knew the reasons they hadn’t told anyone they were dating. They wanted time to see what was going on between them without having to think about paparazzi or getting the kids involved too soon. And Blake had to admit he was a tiny bit scared about what people would say. If they thought it would be a joke or if they thought it was a rebound. Because honestly the way he was feeling; Gwen had ruined him for another relationship.

After quickly stopping of at a place that sells any kind of breakfast food, to get Blake fed, Gwen took over driving the rest of the way to the studio. Ocassionally taking sips from Blake’s coffee cup as she had drunk hers but still needed the caffeine. Gwen pulled up near the trailers and kissed Blake. The first of many secret kisses that day. Slowly wiping away her red lipstick from his lips.

Just as Blake was walking around the corner, still waving at Gwen, Adam bumped into him. Trying to look past Blake to see who he was waving at.

“Was that her?” Adam asked, still trying to see around Blake.

“Yes, that was her. No, you aren’t going to meet her yet.” Blake said, expecting the usual questions.

“Well Gwen might know her.” Adam said, turning to walk away.

“Why would you say that?” Blake queried his brow furrowing.

“Well your coffee cup has the same colour lipstick that Gwen uses. Thought you might have hooked your girl up” Adam said, smiling innocently at Blake.

“Not yet but I should” Blake replied, a smirk tugging at his lips.

 

The tapings for the voice had just began, and Blake was counting down the minutes until he could sneak into his trailer with Gwen. Throughout the taping, Blake couldn’t help but stare at Gwen. Laughing when she teased Adam between contestants coming out. She really was the perfect match for him.

Dinner time finally came, Blake wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss Gwen more or get some food. Gwen of course. He smiled at the thought. Blake watched as Gwen walked of stage. Her phone poised in her claws. Blake had a bad feeling about that call. He knew it was probably her ex and how he still had a small bit of power over her.

“Hey Blake you going to the canteen?” Adam shouted.

Pulling his attention away from the now empty corridor Blake looked over at Adam and nodded letting him lead the way.

Dinner was nearly over and Blake had yet to see or hear from Gwen. Usually she would text him at least to say where she was or that she was okay. Blake was starting to get worried. He knew what her ex was like. Even when he was on the show in season seven he ogled the other staff members in front of Gwen. She deserved better and Blake was going to give it her.

Everyone was called back on to set, begrudgingly Blake followed the train of people; slightly disappointed that he didn’t even see Gwen never mind get to make out with her. He would do anything to snog her padded lips.

Blake was seated in his chair, listening to Adam ramble on about how Behati was working away and he was lonely. Pharrell was busy texting on his phone and Blake was trying his best to listen to Adam.

“Where’s Gwen?” Blake asked, no one in-particular.

“I haven’t seen her since the beginning of lunch” Pharrell answered.

“Me neither” Adam replied looking around for Gwen.

“We should find her” Blake said standing up from his chair causing the audience to cheer and clap.

Adam went down the same corridor Gwen did at the beginning of lunch, whilst Blake went to Gwen’s trailer. When he couldn’t find her there he checked their secret meeting spot near the car park. Having no luck Blake called Adam to check his progress.

“Adam? Any look?” Blake asked.

“None yet I’m just going past the toilets” Adam replied.

He was standing outside the toilets, trying to think where she would have been.

 

Meanwhile, Gwen had had a phone call from her ex and after agreeing to take the kids for the rest of the week, he decided it was time to make some comment about her life and looks. Gwen hung up the phone and walked into the toilets. It was a single room with a toilet and a wash basin and mirror. Gwen locked the door and put her phone down on the side of the sink. Gwen tried to save her makeup. Tried to will herself not to cry. The tears were forming in her eyes ready to spill down her cheek; until she looked down at her phone, at the picture of her and Blake. She had taken it early one morning. The first night he’d stopped at hers. The first time they were intimate. She was laid with her head laid on his broad naked chest, her hair flowing down to his belly tickling him with every movement. She had the bright whit duvet pulled up around her chest. They were both smiling at the screen. Both bare faced and open with each other. Blake’s eyes looked like they held a secret. A secret he’d told her that day. _I love you._ He’d whispered whilst she was sitting in his lap watching the sun fade.

And now here she was crying over her ex? Gwen shook her head and abruptly wiped the tears from her eyes. Blake deserved better. He was her present and her future. Gwen grabbed her phone and turned to open the toilet door.

After rattling it a few times Gwen knew she was locked in. Great. Gwen started banging on the door and shouting for help. Trying to get attention from anyone. Only she would go to the most desolate part of the set. When no one came, Gwen tried calling Blake. He would save her. Her phone wouldn’t even dial. She had no cell service in the small bathroom. Giving up Gwen slid down on to the floor and waited for someone to find her.

After an hour of waiting Gwen started getting panicked. She felt like the walls were closing in on her. Her heart was pounding against her chest and sweat was forming on the back of her neck. Trying to think of a way to calm herself Gwen began softly singing to herself. Feeling her heart rate slowly decline.

 

Adam looked towards the toilets when he heard a female’s soft voice singing.

“Hold on a minute man” Adam said dropping his hand from his ear.

Knocking softly on the door Adam called out to Gwen.

“Gwen is that you? Are you okay?”

“Adam? No. I’m stuck the door won’t open. I’m scared.”

“Okay don’t be scared I’ll break it down. Move as far back as you can.”

Doing what Adam commanded Gwen moved back. She waited for Adam to come flying through the door. Nothing. Waiting again she heard a thump from the other side of the door. She heard it a couple more times but the door was still firmly on its hinges.

“Hold on Gwen” Adam said picking his phone up from the floor.

“I found her Blake she’s stuck in the toilets. I can’t get the door down” Adam said pacing up and down.

After telling Blake where he was Adam hung up the phone. Blake ran like a cheetah to get to Gwen. Her fear of small spaces something she’d told him one night, when they were laid in bed looking at the dark ceiling.

Once he arrived Adam pointed him in the direction of Gwen.

“Gwen?” He called out.

“Blake?” Gwen shouted back.

“Listen darling I need you to move back so I can get this door down without hurting you”

“O- Okay”

Blake barged into the door twice. The second time his body ricocheted with the door it flew off of its hinges and fell on the floor bang in front of Gwen. Blake on top of it.

“Oh, my God Blake!” Gwen said climbing onto the floor hugging his neck and kissing his face the best she could in their position.

“I loosened that door” Adam said rounding the corner to enter the toilet. “Oh, my God! You and You and she’s the girl! The red lipstick!” Adam stumbled.

“Yes, she’s my girl” Blake said sitting up and pulling Gwen onto his lap checking her over.

“And he’s my guy” Gwen replied proudly.

 


End file.
